


Over The Rain

by SomeSunnyDay



Series: DEM Ficlets and Off-Shoots [1]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Jimmy always gets sick when it rains.(DEM fic)
Series: DEM Ficlets and Off-Shoots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766215





	Over The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdyMixedPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMixedPan/gifts).



> Wrote this back in December for my friend Tat <3
> 
> Just a clarification on Jim's and Matt's relationship if you haven't read DEM or didn't understand: Jimmy and Matthew are friends, but because they don't care what other people think, and that they love each other a lot (gasp yes Jim gets love for once lol) they use traditionally romantic displays of affection for their platonic love, because again they don't care.

“Did you want me to pick you up some stuff from the store?”

The rain made it difficult to hear Jimmy, but Matthew knew that he was going to say no. Even after getting his paycheck Jimmy refused to accept anything offered to him.   
  
“Nah, I’m-” He got cut off by coughing. He got sick earlier in the week due to the season changing, he always got sick when it rained. 

“Alright, I’ll be over soon though. Just stay awake if you can but if not I’ll let myself in.”

Matthew got a groan and a few strangled noises out of Jimmy and he hung up on him. After a few years he got used to Jimmy hanging up on him to end the call, he got the feeling that Jimmy didn’t like saying goodbye. So after parking Matthew got out of his car and went into the store to restock his house.

________

As expected, Matthew had to let himself in. The rain had gotten worse by then and he was soaked.

The house was dark, the only visible source of light was from the sliding glass door to the backyard. What objects and space the light touched had a gray wash over it, all really fitting for the melancholic circumstances. Matthew set down the things he bought for Jimmy on the table and went to go check on him. 

Jimmy was sleeping, bunched up in blankets. His room was just as dark, so Matthew had to turn on the light. Stepping over objects and crumpled things he took the dishes out of his room. Matthew washed the dishes and put them away. He knew Jimmy would gripe about it when he got up but he knew just as well Jimmy appreciated it. Getting the groceries and putting them away, Matthew started making Jimmy food.

The first time Matthew got sick when he met Jimmy, he made him breakfast, since then it’s been an unspoken agreement to make this breakfast when either of them got sick.

Matthew got out the oatmeal, milk, peanut butter, and honey and put them all on the counter. Jimmy liked this really watery so he just threw in however much seemed appropriate, he usually got it right. Matthew chuckled when he put the bowl in the microwave, he remembered that Jimmy referred to heating things in the microwave as nuking it. He never used any other phrase, not in all the time Matthew has known him has he ever referred to the microwave otherwise.

When it was ready, he put the bowl in the fridge to cool down. He looked out the back door and watched the rain fall, the brick wall and a chair were the only things to get wet. He turned back eventually and got the oatmeal out of the fridge and mixed it again. He walked quietly to Jimmy's room and woke him up softly.

"..Hey, I made oatmeal.." he whispered while setting the bowl on the nightstand. 

Jimmy rolled over and coughed more, "..Thanks."

Matthew put his hand to Jimmy's head, he got it swatted away "What the fuck- Matt you know I'm sick-" 

Matthew nodded "I do this to you every time, you know this."

Jimmy laid back on the pillow "Fuckin'..fine  _ mom _ ."

Matthew shook his head and smiled, "C'mon, sit back up, eat your food."

Jimmy did. They sat for a while in silence, Jimmy thought that maybe now was the time to bring up what he found. He put his bowl down, emptied, on the nightstand and Matthew went to take it back when Jimmy said "..Wait. Matt sit back down."

He sat, looking confused. "Yeah..? You need anything else?"

Jimmy shook his head, "No..but I found another bag in the bathroom."

Matthew looked down, "..oh.."

Jimmy straightened himself and asked "If there's a good reason, I won't be  _ as _ mad."

Matthew nodded. "..I'm not sure what makes a good reason but-..there's been a lot of stress at the office, due to the holidays. I just wanted to focus. You know it makes me hyper n'shit." 

Jimmy nodded, "..yeah.."

He added "I'm sorry Jim."

Jimmy shook his head and rubbed his face, "You know how you get when you use  _ anything _ Matt. Just-..just come to me when you get stressed, like I offer every time."

Matthew nodded and got up to wash the bowl out.

_________

Jimmy coughed, "Oh that's no good." Offhandedly gesturing to the bits of blood in the tissue.

Matthew snagged it from him and winced, "I'll get cough drops later."

Jimmy nodded. Matthew handed him another tissue to use and Jimmy shuffled down into the sheets. 

"Hey Matt?" Jimmy peeked his head from the sheets and Matthew nodded.

"Yeah I got it."

Matthew turned on the TV in front of the bed. After all these years he still doesn't understand how Jimmy can sleep peacefully with Forensic Files on full blast. But he turned it on anyway and pet Jimmy's head and wished him a good night. He was turning to leave as Jimmy lightly tapped his hand, "Matt?"

Matthew looked and Jimmy continued, "..um..could you stay with me?"

Matthew nodded, "You know you just proved my point about me having a better immune system than you." He smiled. Jimmy muttered what sounded like a  _ fuck you  _ and crossed his arms.

Matthew laughed and sat back down with Jimmy. He got under the sheets eventually and he let Jimmy lay on him. Matthew messed with his hair as he fell asleep, and joined Jimmy in sleeping soon after.

In the morning Matthew made Jimmy the oatmeal and he stayed inside with him all day.


End file.
